


The Woes of Painting a Royal Portrait-DRABBLE

by herecomestroublr



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: 11 years later, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Archmage Callum, Art, Callum and Rayla are Happily Married, F/M, Future Fic, King Ezran, Painting, Rayla is Pregnant, Royal Portrait, There are like Two Swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herecomestroublr/pseuds/herecomestroublr
Summary: “Are you guys ready?”“Yup!” Croak. “So is Bait!”“Yes, me too. And hurry up, please. Soren wanted a rematch.”Ezran made a weird face as Callum began sketching them into the easel. “Again? Doesn’t he have better things to do? I made him Captain of the crown guard for a reason!”Rayla shrugged. “You know Soren, can’t take being beaten up by a girl.”“Especially when that girl has been beating his ass for 11 years.”





	The Woes of Painting a Royal Portrait-DRABBLE

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble!
> 
> I really like the idea of Callum painting Ezran's royal portrait, and insisting the others be in it with him.
> 
> Edit 3-11-19: Fixed a few errors I noticed and got rid of a cuss word because although Rayla would definitely cuss, dear sweet Ezran would not say anything bad, ever. E v e r.

“Are you sure about this, Ez? We can have an actual painter do this.” Callum asked for the last time, setting up his easel as he waited for Rayla to come back with the rest of the paints. “This is your official portrait, and I really don’t want to mess this up.”

Ezran’s shoulders slumped, and he glared at his brother from his place lounging on the steps leading to the throne, petting Bait on his head. Glow Toads lived extraordinarily long live when not used as actual live bait. “Yes, Callum, I’m _sure._ You’re the best artist I know, and one of the fastest. Plus, you’re my brother! Why wouldn’t I want you to paint me?” Bait groaned in response. “Bait says you’re being ridiculous!”

Callum glanced at his brother, pursing his lips. It had been 11 years since they had returned Zym to his mother--11 years since Ezran had become king of Katolis. He had grown taller, filled out, but still kept his hair in its wild afro of his childhood. 

Callum too had grown. At 25 years old, he was the Court Mage of Katolis, Archmage of all the kingdoms, still a prince, and married to Rayla. He was happy, the kingdoms were at peace with Xadia, and elves and humans had finally begun to live together again. Even if tensions were still high in some areas, life had never been better. 

“Well, you _said_ you wanted me in the painting, and while I can very easily make an illusion of myself to stand in, it still feels, oh, I don’t know, _weird?_ To see myself standing next to my brother and my wife while also painting them?” Bait looked offended. “Yes, and you too, Bait. Sorry.”

The doors to the throne room opened, and a voice scoffed. “Oh, stop bein’ a big _baby_ , Callum. I got your paints right here. Is that all?” Rayla input, dumping the jars onto the table when she approached the easel. She too had grown. She was still taller than Callum by a few inches, and her face more defined and less childish, but still beautiful. She was also still highly skilled in fighting and would duel anyone who asked. She always won, unless it was with children. 

Callum sighed. “Yes, that’s it, now please go stand next to Ez.” 

Rayla grinned at his exasperation and patted his shoulder before strolling up to Ezran, who had begun heaving his 21-year-old self from the floor, picking up Bait as well. When they were in place, Callum studied them for a minute, before mumbling a spell under his breath and watching as an illusion of himself walked to stand beside Rayla. 

Ezran, Rayla, and then himself in a row in front of the throne, all smiling. Ezran had wanted it to be a representation of peace between humans and elves--to show that they were equals. He also thought not smiling was absolutely stupid, and wanted people to know he had been happy. So smiling side by side it was. 

“Are you guys ready?” 

“Yup!” Croak. “So is Bait!”

“Yes, me too. And hurry up, please. Soren wanted a rematch.” 

Ezran made a weird face as Callum began sketching them into the easel. “Again? Doesn’t he have better things to do? I made him Captain of the crown guard for a reason!”

Rayla shrugged. “You know Soren, can’t take bein' beaten up by a girl.”

“ _Especially_ when that girl has been beating his ass for 11 years.” Callum input, grinning at them as he studied them. 

Rayla smirked, and Ezran laughed. “What can I say? I’m just better than him!” 

“They why wouldn’t you take the position when I offered it?” Ezran joked as Callum picked up the paints. 

“I like bein’ and ambassador more. Plus, I am a Princess now, and people probably wouldn’t like their Princess, elf or not, to be put into that position.”

“Plus, you know, she is pregnant now, and I’d literally kill both of you and then myself if anything happened to her. Even before she was pregnant, I still would.” Callum interjected, studying Ezran’s face with squinted eyes. 

“That’s some,” Rayla snorted, “ _circular thinkin’_ there, dear.”

Ezran giggled, and Bait made a noise that sounded similar from his arms. 

“Well, I can’t live in a world without either of you,” Callum said, half-serious, half-jokingly.

Rayla and Ezran looked at each other and rolled their eyes. “That’s very dramatic, Callum.” Rayla accused, sass lacing her tone.

“You should get into acting with all that drama!” Ezran continued, and the two of them giggled like teenagers when Callum let out a fake gasp. 

“Um, _rude!_ Now hold still! I’m going to render your faces now.”

“As you wish, Sir Archmage,” Rayla mocked, and Ezran held in his laughter, his shoulders shaking. Bait made a grumpy face up at his owner and groaned at him to stop shaking. 

“Sorry, B-Bait. It’s Callum’s fault.” Ezran gasped as he pet Bait’s head again in an apology.

Callum glared at them but otherwise said nothing, turning his attention back to the easel. The afternoon quickly went by, and soon the painting was finished, and his illusion clone called off. 

When he said they could move, Rayla and Ezran quickly rushed down the steps and they rushed to look at the painting. 

Ezran grinned when he saw it, and Rayla kissed her husband’s cheek when she did as well. 

He had perfectly captured their smiling faces. Everyone looked happy and relaxed; even Bait didn’t look as grumpy. 

Bait croaked. “Bait says it’s great! It's _great_! I love it!” Ezran bounced, turning to hug his brother tightly. “Thank you, Callum!” Bait made a panicked sound when he was squished between two humans, and made another when Rayla joined the hug. 

“It _is_ very beautiful. I love it.” They all pulled away from they hug, and looked at the painting again in the fading light. 

Callum smiled, and glanced at Rayla and Ezran, before turning his attention back to the painting. “Yeah. I love it too.”

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS!!!!
> 
> "Hey, by the way, Ez, why didn't you want Zym in the painting?" Callum asked later that evening at dinner. 
> 
> Ezran's fork dropped a bit, and the young king pouted. "I wanted him there, but he's so big now we'd have had trouble even getting him into the castle." 
> 
> "He is a giant dragon, after all." Rayla input, biting into a chicken leg and speaking with her mouth full.


End file.
